


Once a traitor...

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:26:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Is Dung a traitor for life or was there a motive behind his betrayal?





	Once a traitor...

Our tale starts shortly after Mundungus Fletcher left Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody to die in The Battle of The Seven Potters, his close friend Sturgis Podmore has come round to talk about this.

Sturgis asked, "Why did you do it, Dung? Why did you leave Alastor behind to die?"

Mundungus grumbled. "I didn't want to; Sturg, I had to."

Sturgis shook his head and told him, "You chose to betray him and the others. Once a traitor, always a traitor."

Mundungus roared. "I was scared, okay!"

Sturgis put his hand on his shoulder and reassured him, "It's okay to be scared, Dung. We're all scared from time to time."

Mundungus collapsed into the nearest armchair and muttered into his sleeve, "I ruined everything, none of them will ever trust me again. I'm such an idiot."

Sturgis disagreed, "You're not an idiot, you're only human and that's the only thing which makes us different from You Know Who."

Mundungus looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah, you're right. Being scared is what makes us human. You know, I love you so much, Sturg."

Sturgis smirked. "Yeah, I know."


End file.
